THe Meeting
by Huyana Akuu
Summary: a girl appears that looks exactly like Inuyasha! who is she and what could she possibly want? is she Inuyasha's sister?
1. The meeting

Disclaimer : Hi, my names Ayami and I do not own Inuyasha ( I wish I did!) but I do own, Keokonia, Michiru, and Haruka!  
  
The meeting  
  
By Ayami  
  
One beautiful morning in fudal Japan, a young girl, about 11 was sitting by a river. She had little white doggy ears, amber eyes, white hair, was short for her age ,and a orange yukata with black stars on it. She starred at her reflection.  
  
" Why did I have to be a half-breed?"  
  
The girls name was Keokonia, she was half demon, half human. She was an orphan, as far as she knew. She only had her two friends to depend on. Micheru, a young prissiest, and Haruka, she was also half demon.  
  
Then she heard some people talking.  
  
" INUYASHA! SIT!"  
  
She ran and peeked through the bushes, there was a priest, two girls, a fox child, and a boy with dog ears, just like hers!  
  
"What'd you do that for Kagome!?"  
  
"Stop being so mean to Shippo! He hasn't done a thing to you all day!"  
  
The girl screamed, Keokonia covered her ears.  
  
" Do they always have to fight like this?" The priest spoke up.  
  
" I guess, there like to bickering children." The other girl spoke up.  
  
"Who are these people? And why does that guy look like me?"  
  
Keokonia thought to herself as she watched the bickering pair. The priest and girl looked over into the bush and saw Keokonia's eyes.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
  
Everyone looked over to the bush, she ran out of there and to a tree. She was panting, her little heart raced as the five came after her.  
  
"What was it Miroku?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" A demon, a young one judging by the size it was." Miroku replied. Everyone looked around, Kagome up in the tree and saw her, she was a spitting image of Inuyasha! Only a lot smaller.  
  
" There he is you guys!" She yelled at the others, they all looked up and saw her. She got scared. Inuyasha jumped up and grabbed her.  
  
" Who are you and why were you spying on us kid?" Inuyasha asked sternly.  
  
Keokonia blinked as she looked at him.  
  
" My name is Keokonia, and I just had been walking by when I heard the sound of two people bickering."  
  
" You see Inuyasha, even other people can hear you and Kagome bickering." Shippo stated, but he just got a hit on the head from Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha put her down.  
  
" How old are you kid?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"None of your business." She said blushing, knowing they wouldn't believe her if she said she was eleven. Miroku studied at her carefully.  
  
" You look to be about eight years old, why are you wandering out in the wild by yourself? Where are your parents?" Miroku asked her.  
  
" I'm not eight, I don't have any parents and I happened to be looking for my friends thank you very much!"  
  
" Then, how old are you?" Sango asked.  
  
Keokonia blushed. " It doesn't matter, I have to go.  
  
She was going to walk away when Inuyasha grabbed her arm.  
  
" Let go of me! You incompetent! Keokonia yelled.  
  
Inuyasha got mad and hit her on the back of the head.  
  
" What'd you call me brat?!"  
  
Keokonia rubbed her head. " Incompetent, it fits." She said matter of factively. She felt her self being picked up by her wrist. Inuyasha looked at her, he didn't even notice she looked like him except for the ears.  
  
" So what happened to your parents?" Inuyasha asked putting her down.  
  
" Its none of your business, but I'll tell you anyway. My parents died when I was two I guess and I was kidnapped from my brother, so I was beaten until I had enough strength to kill the people who took me. And now I'm an orphan just wandering around the world." Keokonia explained to the curious people who starred at her.  
  
" May I ask, do you remember your brother's name?" Miroku asked her curiously.  
  
She shook her head sadly.  
  
" I have no idea, I was only two when I was kidnapped, although my friends are helping me search for him."  
  
"She does look like Inuyasha, doesn't she guys?" Kagome butted in. Everyone nodded  
  
" So, do you know who your father was?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Someone told me he was, Lord Demon of the Western lands." She said starring at the ground.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with confusion.  
  
" She can't be, Sesshomaru is my only sibling, unless she was that girl that mother told me about." Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
Later, Kagome and the others had invited Keokonia to stay with them for the night to sort out a few things. They gave her some food, but she refused.  
  
" So, how many brothers or sisters do you have Keokonia?" Asked Miroku.  
  
" I have two brothers I believe." She said sighing.  
  
She wanted to go and find her friends, but everytime she tried to leave, they wouldn't let her go.  
  
" Lets take her to Kaede's village and see if she knows anything about her." Inuyasha said looking at the young half demon.  
  
Is Keokonia Inuyasha's little sister? What's up with her past? Why does she look so young? Sorry to leave you hanging like this, I'll get another chapter up as soon as I can! I know Keokonia didn't seem like a good name for her, but I wanted something out of the ordinary. R&R Please! 


	2. To KAede's village!

Ayami : I'm to tired to do the disclaimer, you do it Keokonia.  
  
Keokonia : why not? I have nothing better to do. Ayami doesn't own Inuyasha, thank god, but she does own me, Michiru and Haruka.  
  
Ayami : thanks Keokonia, I'll be sure to make it up to you later.  
  
Keokonia : okay! Can we get ice cream?  
  
Ayami : sure.  
  
To Kaede's Village!  
  
So Inuyasha had convinced Keokonia to go with them to see Kaede.  
  
" So exactly who is this Kaede person?" Keokonia asked curiously.  
  
" Kaede is a priestess, the sister to Kikyo she's the one that-"  
  
" Kikyo?! She's the one that pinned me to the rock in the forest, and I stayed there for fifty one years! God I hate her!" Keokonia cut Kagome off.  
  
" Kikyo got you to, huh kid? She sealed me to a tree fifty years ago, I was wondering why you looked so young." Inuyasha said to the you half demon.  
  
Keokonia looked at him with confusion, maybe he was her brother? They got to Kaede's village in less then an hour.  
  
" Oh, your back. So soon? And ye have brought a new friend- Keokonia?! She said surprised.  
  
" Do I, know you?" Keokonia asked curiously.  
  
" How are you still alive? My sister sealed ye to a rock 51 years ago!" Kaede responded.  
  
"Your Kikyo's sister? Man I have been asleep to long, you used to be younger then me!" She said.  
  
" Must you pick on such an old women?" Kaede asked Dryly.  
  
"Well, I really can't help it, thing's are different since when I was sealed." Keokonia said nervously.  
  
"Who unsealed you?"  
  
" My friend, Michiru."  
  
Later everyone was inside, Kaede was explaining that Sesshomaru had come and attacked the village looking for Keokonia, for some strange reason. He had left after he heard she was dead.  
  
" Who's Sesshomaru?" Keokonia asked.  
  
"Your brother, he came here looking for ye probably so he could kill ye himself."  
  
Keokonia sweatdropped. " I'll just put him right up there on my list then."  
  
Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"She really is my little sister, that's weird, why can't I remember her at all?"  
  
" So, how old are you Keokonia?"  
  
Keokonia glared at him.  
  
" Just because I know you're my brother now doesn't mean I'll-"  
  
" She is eleven are ye not, Keokonia?"  
  
" How did you know?"  
  
" Kikyo told me fifty years ago, and since ye were sealed that same year, you wouldn't have changed."  
  
" Oh, no wonder."  
  
" No way! There is no way your eleven years old! You look way younger then that!"  
  
Keokonia glared at him once again.  
  
" Why do you think I didn't tell you how old I was? I knew you Wouldn't believe me because of how small I am."  
  
She said sadly.  
  
Sorry for leaving you like this again, I'm kinda busy. Well, I'll get up some more chapters soon! R&R please! 


	3. A Strange Relationship

Hey Ayami here, when I registered in they said the name Ayami was takin so I used Keokonia's name, sorry Keokonia.  
  
Keokonia : its okay, I don't mind.  
  
Me : okay then, I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own Keokonia, Micheru and Haruka.  
  
Keokonia : aww, she did it all by herself!  
  
Me : *Glares at Keokonia* excuse me?  
  
Keokonia : I had to do it for you last time!  
  
Me : *Beats up Keokonia*  
  
Keokonia : oww! Inuyasha!!! Ayami's beating me up!  
  
A Strange Relationship  
  
It was a five days after Inuyasha and Keokonia had met, Keokonia was going outside to find her friends.  
  
" Where ya goin' Keokonia?"  
  
Came a voice from behind.  
  
" I'm just going outside, Inuyasha. Why?"  
  
" I'm goin' with you then, I just found you, I'm not going to lose you again. Got it?"  
  
" Err. okay, but I'm just going to see some friends."  
  
" It doesn't matter."  
  
"Oh Damn! I don't want him tagging along with me!"  
  
So Keokonia led Inuyasha to another village south of Kaede's. There were lots of people working there, Children playing, there was a young girl with a sea green kimono looking at herbs.  
  
" Michiru!"  
  
The girl looked over to Keokonia and smiled. She walked over to them.  
  
" Hey Keokonia, its been almost six weeks, where've you been?"  
  
" Looking for Haruka, oh, I'm sorry Micheru, this is my long lost brother Inuyasha, Inuyasha, this is Michiru."  
  
" Nice to meet you Inuyasha."  
  
" Yea, nice to meet you to Michiru. Hey, where are your parents?"  
  
" My parents are dead, they died when I was five."  
  
" oh, I'm sorry."  
  
" Its alright, a lot of people ask that question."  
  
" Inuyasha? Can Michiru come back to Kaede's with us?"  
  
" Sure, why not?"  
  
"Yay!" Both girls cheered at the same time. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
" We should get going then, the sun's gonna set soon."  
  
" okay."  
  
They walked back to Kaede's village Keokonia and Micheru talking, laughing and giggling all the way.  
  
" Kaede! We're back!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
" Ye do not have to yell Inuyasha. Oh another young one I see."  
  
" Yes ma'am, my name is Micheru, it is very nice to meet you." She bowed. Kaede smiled.  
  
" Well, ye are welcome to stay here if ye wish."  
  
" Thank you ma'am, I will take up on your offer."  
  
" Yay! Michiru gets to stay with us!"  
  
Keokonia smiled and jumped up and down. Then, they heard screams in the distance.  
  
" I'm gonna go see what that was."  
  
" Can I come with you Inuyasha?"  
  
" No, you stay here."  
  
" Come on! Please?"  
  
" NO! you cannot come Keokonia!"  
  
Tears started to fill her pretty amber eyes, she started whimpering.  
  
" Alright Alright! You can come! But you will not interfere!"  
  
" Yea! Score! I mean, thanks."  
  
" I will stay here, just please be careful you two."  
  
" Sure thing Micheru!"  
  
Inuyasha and Keokonia ran outside towards the screaming sounds.  
  
" You will be quiet, understood Keokonia?"  
  
" um."  
  
" It is about time you got here, little brother."  
  
" Little brother? That must mean he's-"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Keokonia and smiled.  
  
" I see Little Keokonia is not dead, what a pleasant surprise."  
  
" Why would you care?!"  
  
" Keokonia!"  
  
She shut up, Sesshomaru laughed lightly.  
  
" Hand over Little Keokonia, and I'll spare you for now, Inuyasha."  
  
" Never!"  
  
" Very well, I'll take her from you."  
  
He flew down and snatched Keokonia off the ground.  
  
" Ahhh!!! Let me go!! Let me go!!"  
  
" Stop squirming so much child."  
  
" No! make me!"  
  
She kicked him in the leg, then punched him on the chin. He dropped her. Inuyasha caught her.  
  
" Get out of here Keokonia."  
  
" No Way! You are not fighting him alone!"  
  
" Listen Keokonia, go, I don't need you getting injured, Sesshomaru is cold and ruthless, he will kill you without hesitation."  
  
" But why? I've never done anything to him!"  
  
" He want's to get back at me, just go alright?"  
  
" Okay, just come back alive!"  
  
" Don't worry now go!"  
  
She ran off into the woods, Inuyasha made sure she got away then pulled out the Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Sesshomaru.  
  
" Now that she's gone, lets get started Sesshomaru!"  
  
To be continued..  
  
I suck don't I? Yea well my fanfiction life isn't going so well now, I for got to mention this is my first Inuyasha fanfic ever posted, I know that no one will want to, but please ask me if you want to borrow Michiru Haruka or Keokonia! R&R please!  
  
Keokonia : Inuyasha is gonna kill you Ayami. * smirks evilly as she runs to get Inuyasha*  
  
Ayami : well that's all for now! Love-Peace-n-Chicken grease! * run's and hides* 


	4. Keokonia's power

Hey, Ayami here, I got away from Inuyasha and Keokonia, god why did I even create her? Plus I do not own Inuyasha, so please don't sue me!  
  
Keokonia : Because you love me, don't you Ayami?  
  
Ayami : * Turns around and sees Keokonia standing next to Inuyasha* uh. Yea! that's why I created you! Heh, well lets start the story shall we?  
  
Inuyasha : *Smiles, pats Keokonia on the head and walks away*  
  
Ayami : you little brat! How dare you! I just might just do something cruel to you in this chapter!  
  
Keokonia : WHAT?!?! Inu- * Ayami covers her mouth*  
  
Ayami : shut up!  
  
Keokonia's power  
  
( Recap) : Now that she's gone, lets get started Sesshomaru!  
  
Inuyasha ran at Sesshomaru with Tetsusaiga, he dodged and hit Inuyasha with his poison whip. Keokonia was watching from the bushes.  
  
"What is Inuyasha doing? I've never seen his sword before."  
  
Inuyasha was thrusted into the ground. Keokonia jumped out of the bush and attacked Sesshomaru.  
  
"Gold Metal Strike!" She attacked Sesshomaru and broke his armor.  
  
"How were you able to hit me when your brother could not?"  
  
" Well maybe if you were paying attention meat-head you would've been able to dodge, and I thought dogs were smarter then most humans!"  
  
" I, have heard enough, I will kill you now you."  
  
He aimed his poison whip at her, but missed.  
  
" Haha! Missed dumbass!" She laughed.  
  
" K-Keokonia.  
  
Keokonia looked down and saw Inuyasha trying to get up.  
  
" Oh brother, I'm doomed, god kill me now."  
  
She hit her forehead, but then was constricted into Sesshomaru's tail, she struggled to get free, but to no avail.  
  
" Let go of me! you brainless moron!"  
  
" I have heard enough of the insults, you bratty whelp."  
  
" Oh, I beg to differ."  
  
She bit his tail, she was soon let go as she watched Sesshomaru howl in pain as he held his tail. She couldn't help but laugh. He glared at her.  
  
"K-Keokonia, what are you still doing here?"  
  
" Keep it down, I'm fighting."  
  
" What?! Excuse me?!"  
  
" Hey! I wasn't the one that just got thrown into the ground! So sue me if I wanna help!"  
  
" Enough, pay attention to the battle at hand then you may start your own." Sesshomaru attacked her with his poison whip again, though she dodged it from hitting her vital points, she was hit on the arm.  
  
" Oh, that tickled, might try harder Sessho- oh whatever the hell your name is I could really care less." She earned herself a glare from Sesshomaru. She smirked and taunted him.  
  
" Weakling, Weakling spineless stupid weakling!"  
  
" She's gonna get herself killed." Came a young voice from in a tree.  
  
" Who's there?!"  
  
" How's it goin' Haruka?"  
  
" A little on the easy side, but life's a beoatch."  
  
" Yea, I know."  
  
" I thought you would, three months' and you haven't changed at all." Haruka chuckled as she jumped out of the tree, she had black hair, purple eyes, and a light blue kimono.  
  
" Need any help Keo?"  
  
" Nah, I'm fine, thanks for-" She was hit by Sesshomaru's poison claws and into the ground.  
  
" Okay, now you've gone and pissed me off, now, your dead."  
  
She charged at Sesshomaru and started hitting him and making direct hits. Sesshomaru unbelievably fled to the forest. Keokonia was panting heavily.  
  
" Not bad Keo, you've improved in you skills since last time, a little."  
  
" Watch it Haruka, don't be mad at me just 'cause I'm good!"  
  
Haruka and Inuyasha sweatdropped anime style.  
  
" So, your Haruka huh? Is this your last friend Keokonia?"  
  
" Not my last friend, but my last closest friend. The last one I've been looking for."  
  
" Where's Michiru, Keo?"  
  
" She's back in another village Haru, she said she would wait there until we got back."  
  
"Oh, I was wondering why it was so quiet."  
  
" Lets get back to Kaede's village, night's going to fall soon."  
  
" Can Haru come with us to Inuyasha?"  
  
" I Guess, now lets go."  
  
To be continued... ( I've always wanted to do that!)  
  
I'm starting my next chapter soon, I've just been busy, I've been being chased around by Keokonia she keeps saying ' I want Ice Cream!' it gets annoying after a while. Well, R&R please! I got one or two reviews, thanks to those who do review! 


	5. Who are Michiru and Haruka?

Hi there, Ayami here, I've been up till like two in the morning working on these chapters, this is going to reveal some things. Plus I do not own Inuyasha.  
  
Keokonia : thank god, we'd all be dead.  
  
Ayami : actually, I'd probably write you into the actual show if possible along with the other two.  
  
Keokonia : really?! That'd be so cool! I'd actually be on TV, and if that happens I look like Inuyasha only a lot. smaller. Okay I said it!  
  
Ayami : don't feel bad, well onto the story!  
  
Who Are Micheru and Haruka?  
  
When they had returned to Kaede's village, Michiru was surprised to see Haruka.  
  
" So where's your brother Mic?"  
  
" I don't know, I haven't seen him for a couple of years, and the village wouldn't let me leave so I had to stay there."  
  
" Oh, I see, I can understand, my brother is a total pain in the you know what. He's been killing people, destroying peoples lives, and he's been collecting the shards of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
" What's you brothers name Haruka?"  
  
" Naraku."  
  
" WHAT?!?!?"  
  
Mean while outside where Miroku and Sango were.  
  
" That was probably just Inuyasha yelling at Kagome or Keokonia."  
  
" I would most likely agree if not for one thing, I sense an evil presence nearby, we should head back."  
  
" If you say so, the only real evil presence I ever feel, mostly comes from you though."  
  
" eh, heh."  
  
" Whoa! Inuyasha! Stop! Don't hurt her! She hasn't done anything!" Keokonia Yelled at Inuyasha, he was about to kill Haruka with Tetsusaiga.  
  
" She's Naraku's sibling! She has a connection with him!"  
  
" She is nothing like Naraku!"  
  
" Fine, but if she ever decides to side with Naraku, I won't hesitate to kill her."  
  
Keokonia sighed as Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga away.  
  
" What's all the commotion?" asked Miroku.  
  
" Miroku?" asked Michiru.  
  
" Michiru?! W-what are you doing here?!"  
  
" I could ask you the same question, Big Brother.  
  
" BIG BROTHER?!?!?!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.  
  
" Yes, he is my older and only brother."  
  
" Yes, it has been six years since I last saw you."  
  
" Well, its better then not seeing him for fifty seven years."  
  
" It wasn't my fault Keokonia!"  
  
" Yea yea yea."  
  
So it seems Michiru and Haruka are related to Miroku and Naraku. I'm working on my next chapter, I've gotten five reviews already! Thanks you guys! You've made me so happy! Um, if you don't mind, could you guys give me some idea's? I'm kinda stuck now. Please R&R! 


	6. Kidnapped

Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had writers block, but I got an idea from a very close friend of mine, Bloody-Heart-of-Darkness! So thanks to her for giving me this idea!  
  
Keokonia : What idea?  
  
Ayami : you'll see soon puppy.  
  
Kidnapped?!  
  
Okay, one hour and many arguments later, Keokonia Michiru and Haruka ran off into the woods.  
  
" Jesus! Our first day back and they have to be like that!"  
  
" Calm down Keo, we all know your brother is hot tempered." Haruka said calmly.  
  
" I know, I know, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have to be such a damn jack ass!"  
  
They laughed at her comment. Then, a strange and spine-chilling wind blew around them.  
  
" A dark Aura, it feels like."  
  
" NARAKU! " all three of them said at once.  
  
" Yes, your guess was correct, it is nice to see you again, dear little sister."  
  
Haruka looked around for him, but all she could see was dark wind.  
  
" What? You are not happy to see me?" Naraku asked laughing.  
  
"Ecstatic, whadda ya want Naraku?" Haruka responded to her brother's dark voice.  
  
" I want Inuyasha's jewel shards, and to do so. I will need to take Keokonia and the young priestess."  
  
" Good luck trying Naraku, Inuyasha will come in about five seconds to save me so ha!" Keokonia stuck her toung out at Naraku. Naraku laughed lightly at the childs taunting.  
  
" Your brother will not come soon enough to save you brat."  
  
The wind surrounded them and they backed up against eachother.  
  
" A miasma!"  
  
" No crap Michiru!" Keokonia yelled at her friend.  
  
They all coughed, and then passed out. In a flash of wind Kagura was there. She used one of her magic feathers and loaded the three on and took off to Naraku's castle.  
  
Meanwhile, at Kaede's  
  
" Keokonia's and the other's scent has completely vanished!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
" Yes, and I sensed Naraku's jewel shards, he must have took them!"  
  
" Man! I told Keokonia to stay here! But no! she had to go off and get kidnapped!"  
  
They ran to the spot where Keokonia and the others last were.  
  
" You have arrived to late Inuyasha, if you want to see the children again ever, bring us your jewel shards." They heard Naraku's voice echo.  
  
" Damn! She just had to go and get herself kidnapped!"  
  
Meanwhile, the girls woke up in a cell.  
  
" Ow, my head." Keokonia rubbed her head.  
  
" What happened? Where are we?"  
  
" We're in my brother's castle, I think."  
  
They looked around and saw Kanna and Kagura.  
  
" Oh look, more problems."  
  
" Kanna, why don't you take their souls?" Kagura asked her older sister.  
  
Kanna nodded and turned her mirror to Keokonia first, her soul was being pulled out of her body.  
  
" Keokonia!" Keokonia fell to the ground, then Kanna pointed her mirror to Michiru.  
  
" No! you won't take her soul!" Haruka said as she jumped in front of Michiru and her soul was taken.  
  
" No Haruka!"  
  
Stay tuned for the next episode of Inuyasha! Okay that was stupid, thanks again to Bloody-Heart-of-Darkness! Check her stuff out, she's got some great stories! Well, the next chapter will be up soon, by the way I do not own Inuyasha * sigh * but I do own Michiru, Keokonia and Haruka! 


	7. The Rescue

Hey! I updated it! Yay for me! Keokonia, do the disclaimer.  
  
Keokonia : what do I look like? Some obedient animal?!  
  
Ayami : well, you are a dog.  
  
Keokonia : What?! You take that back!!!! By the way, Ayami does not own IY or anything else, thank Kami! Well, oh man! I did the stupid disclaimer!  
  
Ayami : good puppy, maybe we'll get ice-cream later.  
  
Keokonia : Chocolate! I want Chocolate!  
  
Ayami : since when do you like chocolate?  
  
Keokonia : since Inuyoukai let me have some of hers.  
  
Ayami : oh boy. On with the chapter.  
  
The Rescue  
  
Brief recap : " No Haruka!" yelled Michiru.  
  
Michiru was the only one with her soul left. She had to fight to keep it. She took out her numchucks and threw them at Kanna's mirror, it missed and went back at her and hit her in the stomach. She was out.  
  
" Now Kanna, before she wakes up."  
  
Kanna's mirror glew and it took Michiru's soul.  
  
Then, none other then the peanut gallery comes to save the kids. ( boy that was corny..)  
  
" Michiru! Keokonia! Haruka!" Naraku laughed as they kept calling their names.  
  
" Kanna, send out Keokonia." Naraku commanded. Kanna let Keokonia wake up.  
  
Keokonia stepped out, her eyes, they had no soul in them what so ever, just big orbs of amber.  
  
" Inuyasha."  
  
They heard a small voice say lowly, they looked over and saw Keokonia.  
  
" Keokonia! Your okay!" Inuyasha ran over to her.  
  
" Hey? Anyone home?" He waved a hand in front of her face.  
  
" Yea, just a little tired." She replied.  
  
" Inuyasha, Keokonia isn't being her normal cheerful self, something's wrong." Miroku whispered to him.  
  
They saw a pair of numchucks thrown at them.  
  
" Look out!" Inuyasha yelled as he grabbed Keokonia and jumped out of the way.  
  
While Keokonia was in Inuyasha's arms, she pulled out a knife from her sleeve.  
  
"Inuyasha." Keokonia said in a dark voice. Inuyasha looked at her and caught her hand before she stabbed him.  
  
" Keokonia! What's wrong with you?!" He slapped her and the knife fell out of her hand.  
  
He knocked her out.  
  
" Inuyasha! Are you alright?!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards him.  
  
" I'm fine, where are Miroku and Sango?"  
  
" It seems Michiru and Haruka are under the control of Naraku, Sango's dealing with them while Miroku looks for Kagura and Kanna."  
  
" I think the same things wrong with Keokonia, she tried to stab me with a knife."  
  
He had Keokonia on his back and carried her with them to find Miroku and Sango.  
  
" We have to find them soon, I'm starting to miss the old Keokonia, even if she was to perky."  
  
Inuyasha thought to himself as he looked at the passed out half demon on his back.  
  
" Well, it seems you've found us." Said Kagura, Kanna standing next to her.  
  
" Give them back their souls! Their only small children!" Kagome told Kagura and Kanna.  
  
" Not a chance, not unless you can beat us, and as long as Kanna has her mirror, Inuyasha can't use the wind scar." Kagura said then let out a light laugh. Inuyasha growled at her.  
  
Kagome shot an arrow at them.  
  
" Kanna! Now!"  
  
Kanna held up her mirror, but the arrow went through.  
  
" I guess you didn't learn the first time Kagura." Came Naraku's voice from the shadows.  
  
" Naraku!"  
  
Kanna held up her mirror and the souls came out.  
  
Keokonia's returned to Keokonia's body.  
  
" That whining whelp had the biggest soul out of them all." Kagura said as she watched the souls disappeared. Keokonia's eyes opened slightly, her amber eyes now had the shine that they had before.  
  
" Oh, good your up, now get off my back you freeloader." Inuyasha told Keokonia.  
  
Keokonia got off and blinked a few times to wake herself up.  
  
" Whoa, what happened?"  
  
" You were possessed by Kanna's mirror." Kagome told her.  
  
" Oh, okay, now I remember."  
  
They disappeared.  
  
" We may not have gotten your jewel shards this time, but we will soon. We will let you live yet. Until next time."  
  
" Ugh, my head is killing me! What is going on!?" Keokonia thought to herself as she held her head.  
  
" Are you alright, Keokonia?" Kagome asked as she looked at the small half demon child.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at her, she was holding her head like she was in pain. He kneeled down to see if she was okay, tears were starting to swell up in her eyes. He got a little bit worried, he lifted her into his arms and turned to Kagome.  
  
" Lets find Miroku Sango and the girls and get to Kaede, I want her to take a look at Keokonia." Inuyasha told Kagome who agreed.  
  
They went to find Miroku and Sango, they found them, Michiru and Haruka were unconscious. But they seemed fine, not in pain as Keokonia was.  
  
" They tried to kill us, so we had to hurt them."  
  
" Same thing here, Keokonia tried to kill me with a knife. But something's wrong with her, she's in bad pain." Sango and Miroku looked at them, Inuyasha was holding Keokonia close to him, she was holding her head and whimpering in pain.  
  
" Is she going to be okay?" asked Sango.  
  
" I have no idea, there's something wrong. I've seen headaches before, but this is just plain weird."  
  
Miroku picked up Michiru and Sango helped Haruka up. They all walked over to Hachi he turned into the big flying thing.  
  
They all got on, Haruka and Michiru laid next to eachother, but Inuyasha still held onto Keokonia, she had fallen asleep.  
  
Dun-Dun-Dun.. So what's wrong with Keokonia? What did Naraku do to her? Or is it just a common headache? Well, the next chapter is going to be the end of this story and I'm working on another story, well, I'm trying, so in the next chapter we find out whats wrong with Keokonia? R&R Pwease? 


	8. They find out, The End

Hello people, how's it going? Well this is the last chapter for this story, me and my friend are making another story and it will be posted under both our names. Well, I hope you like this chapter! ?(??  
  
Keokonia : alright don't even ask, Ayami does not own IY but she does own me Michiru and Haruka.  
  
Ayami : thanks Keo.  
  
Keokonia : welcome.  
  
They Find Out  
  
They had just gotten to Kaede's village, it was now almost morning. Keokonia was still asleep.  
  
" Kaede, will she be okay?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" There is something she might not have told ye, she is much different then a normal half demon. There is something inside of her that is making her have this attack." Kaede stated clearly to them.  
  
Keokonia's eyes opened when she heard Kaede speaking, she seemed better now, since Kaede had given her some herbal medicine.  
  
" You okay Keokonia?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
" Yea, I'm okay now."  
  
Michiru turned to Keokonia, tonight was her special night, the night Keokonia turned into a human.  
  
" Keokonia, you know what tonight is right?"  
  
" Who could forget?"  
  
" What's tonight?" asked a clueless Inuyasha.  
  
" The night I turn human, the night of the full moon."  
  
Keokonia said sadly, unlike Inuyasha, she wanted to be human. Not demon, that's the exact reason she wanted to steal the Shikon Jewel.  
  
Later that night,  
  
Keokonia and Inuyasha were arguing again.  
  
" Brat!"  
  
" Moron!"  
  
" Whining Whelp!"  
  
" Incompetent!"  
  
" Shrimp!"  
  
Keokonia eyes starting up.  
  
" Keokonia? Hey? You okay?"  
  
" You went to far that time."  
  
" Oh, sorry."  
  
He said feeling guilty, she looked up giggling.  
  
" Gotcha! I win!"  
  
Inuyasha got mad and hit her hard on the head.  
  
" owww.. That hurt!"  
  
" Good! Maybe that'll knock some sense into you!"  
  
Keokonia growled at him, but then, her ears disappeared, and her eyes went from Amber to blue, her hair went black, and her claws disappeared. Inuyasha gasped at what she looked like.  
  
" You look like.like, mother."  
  
" Huh? Mother?"  
  
" Yea, I can't believe it."  
  
" Well, a friend of mine says I was the reincarnation of her."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, she looked like a mini-version of his mother.  
  
" That was what was bothering me earlier today. I am the reincarnantion of our mother, it was her human spirit that was bothering me."  
  
" I see, well that solves a few problems. we should get some rest, were going jewel shard hunting tomorrow."  
  
" Oh your actually taking me with you this time?"  
  
" Can it, pup. We could just leave you here again."  
  
" Eh heh, I was just kidding!" Keokonia laughed nervously.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her and felt nostalgic, like his mother was there with him. Keokonia fell asleep, she leaned on him. He got a little shocked at first but then smiled. Then he fell asleep as well.  
  
Well, that's the end of the beginning, there are more stories to come! R&R please! And the other stories will be a lot longer! ( if I'm lucky.) Well, laterz! 


End file.
